


Liz's life after them.

by StarShineInTheDarkNight (starshineinthedarknight)



Category: Roswell (TV)
Genre: Gen, References to Suicide, Roswell, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starshineinthedarknight/pseuds/StarShineInTheDarkNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liz after Alex's death and the gang's betrayal. It's not that IC, but I just wanted to write it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liz's life after them.

Shaking, Liz slid her hand under the pillow and almost whimpered when her fingers met the cool metal of the gun. The handgun had been with her since she was thirteen, she's now seventeen. In the past five years, not a day went past without her thinking about using the gun, thinking about what she hoped to be bliss, but was never sure.

Today was the last straw for her. She couldn't do it anymore. She refused to keep hurting those she loved, and yet all she seemed to do was hurt them.

Liz wasn't stupid by any means. She knew, knows, what her suicide would do to her mother. How it would tear her apart, how she would drop to her knees at her only daughters corpse, the life having fully left her, leaving her face ashen and cold to the touch. But at the same time, she knew that this one time, this one gash she would create upon dear mummy's soul, wouldn't compare to the many others she's left before and would continue to do so.

The others…..they weren't her problem. They could deal with this in any way they wish to. And if they don't…..well, maybe she'd see them where she was going.

Grinning, she raises the gun, contemplating on if she should shoot through her heart, mouth, or temple. Her heart…hasn't been hurt, hasn't felt the sting of a first love. Her mouth is the cause of all of this, the cause of the pain she unleashed on others. Yet her mind….if it hadn't been for her mind, none of this would be happening. Her mouth wouldn't of even been able to spew those words, her heart would love.

Temple it is, then.

After cocking the gun, double checking that the safety was not on she placed the barrel of the gun against her temple. 'What if this isn't the right thing to do? What if there is another way and-' the sliver of the though was cut off as she pulled the trigger, the bullet lodging its way into her brain as she dropped to her knees, her hand releasing the gun and falling to the floor.

And hours later when her mother comes home from the store and finds her body, she would be gone. She'd be away from this place, in soul. She's never going to be back.


End file.
